


Cookie Cravings

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Prompt fulfillment with Tom Hiddleston and the prompt: cookies
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 8





	Cookie Cravings

“They’ll just be lightly vanilla flavored cookies if you keep eating the chocolate morsels.” Tom shakes his head at you while stirring the cookie mix into a sticky dough consistency. 

You pop another bit of chocolate into your mouth defiantly, “Perhaps if _someone_ wasn’t taking his sweet time mixing the batter I wouldn’t be to tempted to eat the chocolate bits." 

"If I don’t mix it correctly the cookies won’t rise right -” he scowls at you. Instead of watching you reach into the bowl for another bit of chocolate and he flips the mixing spoon out of the bowl to tap the back of your hand. 

You looks down at the cookie dough now plastered onto your skin, then back at him. Before he can stop you, you reach out and lift his arm so that the spoon smacks into his neck. 

There - now the both of you have cookie batter smeared places you shouldn’t. Tom sets the spoon and mixing bowl down and eyes you. When his eyebrow tilts upward you gently set the bowl of chocolate bits down on the counter. “Alright - fine - you wi…." 

Instead of turning to wash up, Tom dips his fingers into the mixing bowl and wipes the batter over your cheek. 

No cookies tonight, it seems.


End file.
